Merlin's Apprentice
by Beelzebarb
Summary: AU. The wards around Number 4 Privet Drive weaken enough due to the lack of love in Harry's home, because of this a certain legendary Mage sends Harry a gift one night while he is in his cupboard. See how events unfold with Harry under the tutelage and care of the greatest Mage who ever lived. Super/OP/Godlike!Harry Dumbledore Bashing, Rated M for violence and swearing to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Edited for minor grammar and spelling mistakes, no major changes. Next chapter to come soon.

* * *

Harry Potter, age 6, was living with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley. They were incredibly horrible people, Harry had been ridiculed, he never even knew his name until he went to school and the teacher called out to him to take roll. He knew his life was not normal, having watched the other kids with their families and saw them treated with love. Harry was not treated this way, his cousin Dudley would bully him constantly and bully anyone who talked to him keeping him alone and friendless. Hated and feared, seen as a freak by everyone Harry quickly drew into himself and never again spoke a word to anyone at school unless a teacher directly asked him a question.

Harry went on like this, having to do every chore there was around the house while his cousin just sat on his arse watching TV and eating as much food as he could. Harry was just finishing a very cold shower since the Dursley's always used the hot water before he could shower. He went to his cupboard and closed the door, almost instantly the lock latched close and he was sealed in for the night. He was hungry, having worked so hard all day with no food, and the Dursley's never gave him dinner at all not even the usual scraps.

Harry sighed and laid down and heard a humming start very quietly until it reached a pleasant background hum and he looked around turning his light on and saw a present. It was wrapped with a ribbon and tied into a bow. Harry looked at it strangely, mainly because it was suspended in mid air, floating as if being held by strings. He quickly tried to determine if anything held it up, and nothing did. He was amazed and confused. There was a tag on it and he turned the tag slightly to read it.

 _To: Harry James Potter_

 _From: Myrddin Emrys_

 _Harry, it is time for you join me, open the present._

Harry blinked and wondered who the hell Myrddin Emrys was, and who his parents were to have named him that. He carefully opened the present pulling the ribbon bow and it unraveled smoothly and fell away, he lifted the lid on the smallish sized box and looked inside, he saw a piece of paper and lifted it up and saw it was a letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you do not know who i am, we have never met, however i do know of you. I apologize i could not get this gift to you until now, but circumstances were beyond even my control. Either way, the present contains a pocket watch, and you may be thinking, why in the world is this weird guy sending me a pocket watch? Simply put, it's a teleportation device. Pick it up, and say the phrase. 'Myrddin's Tower' And you will be teleported here. It will feel like being grabbed by your navel(bellybutton) and yanked sideways. Be sitting down when you speak the words Harry._

 _If you doubt the words i speak, and don't want to risk it, then when you finished reading this note, it will change into a puppy for exactly 1 minute and then turn back. It is magic Harry. This is why i want you to join me, so i may teach you. My name is Myrddin Emrys, however i went by a few other names over the years, you may have even heard of me. My other name, my most famous name is Merlin Ambrosius Harry. I am not joking, this is not a prank or elaborate ruse on the part of your horrid and vile relatives whom i am seriously considering turning into frogs and setting them loose in a pit of crocodiles._

 _I was with Arthur, and his Knights of the Round Table over a thousand years ago, i helped him secure what is now England as a viable nation and helped him ward off the supernatural threats. I want to teach you Harry, and tell you about your parents, the truth about them. Your relatives told you they were drunks who died in a car crash. They are lying to you child. Your parents were magical, a witch and wizard. Your mother, Lily Potter nee Evans was a witch of exceptional skill and talent. She was hailed as the smartest/brightest witch of her age. Your father James Charlus Potter was a wizard born from a long line of wizards. Your mother was born from non-magical parents, though her family was descended from squibs(non magical human born from magical parents)._

 _He was a brilliant man with Transfiguration, the art of changing one thing into another thing temporarily. He was a prankster in school, and a bit of a bully, but he grew up when your mother smacked him around a whole bunch. He chased her for 6 years at school asking her nearly every day to go out with him. She rebuffed him every time, nearly always involving hexes or curses thrown. If you want to know more Harry, come stay with me, i know it is a risk, but here you'll be safe, cared for, fed and most of all Harry. I will teach you magic, true magic. Not the stuff they teach these days, but the old magics of a thousand years ago i have learned in my time on this planet._

 _I Myrddin Emrys aka Merlin Ambrosius hereby vow on my life, magic and immortality that i mean Harry James Potter no harm, so i say, so mote it be._ (This line was written in red, it was blood, Harry knew it after seeing his own so much.)

 _That is a magical oath Harry, signed in my own blood that i will never harm you. If i do, i will have my magic ripped from me, something that is excruciatingly painful i might add, then die, and as a even worse bonus, i lose my immortality. I hope you will take the offer Harry, now, prepare yourself Harry, because this note is nearly done and when you have finished reading every word, it will turn into a puppy, don't worry, it won't wake your relatives, the cupboard has been silenced and made to be ignored by the non-magicals since you opened the present._

 _Take the minute and enjoy the puppy, i'll get you one if you want if you come to stay with me._

 _I hope to see you soon, Harry._

 _\- Myrddin Emrys_

Harry stared at the paper as it suddenly shifted into an actual puppy! The puppy looked at him with adorable eyes and yipped happily and he pet it gently, a smile on his face. Magic was real and he had just witnessed real proof. Merlin was real, even the non-magicals had stories of Merlin and Arthur but they were regarded as myth and legend now. Harry knew it was a pretty easy choice, the chance to learn magic, with Merlin of all people could not be passed up.

He picked up the pocket watch and braced himself after the puppy had turned back into the note and he watched as it and the box the watch and note came in vanished into thin air leaving only the pocket watch in his hand. "Well, here goes nothing i guess, Myrddin's Tower" He felt the hook of his navel and being flung sideways and he landed a bit roughly but he was sitting down so it was easier, had he been standing he would have probably slammed into the ground and broke something.

"Welcome Harry." He heard a voice and looked around seeing a middle aged man with a short black beard and black hair with ice blue eyes with a large smile on his face wearing elegant flowing white robes that seemed to be made from pure magic and were moving on their own. He was holding a tall solid white staff made of something Harry couldn't identify, it was polished and had a gem socketed in the top that was glowing softly. Harry slowly got to his feet and Merlin, he assumed anyway, tamped his staff on the floor and a wave of energy released from it and Harry felt every hurt and previous injury in his body vanish in a heartbeat. He had never felt better. He smiled widely at the man. "Thank you sir."

"You are welcome Harry, welcome to my Tower, located on the island of Avalon, have you heard of it?" Harry blinked and scoured his meager knowledge of myths and legends for something called Avalon. He dug up a measly single sentence he remembered from a book at school. "It's the island that was said to vanish, taking with it you and King Arthur. Someday it was to return, along with King Arthur and you." Merlin chuckled and nodded. "Yes that is the fairy tale version. My dear friend Arthur died many centuries ago, he was a non-magical, he lived for 84 years before he succumbed to old age. After that, i took Avalon and retreated from the world. I have been here since."

Harry looked up at this legend of history itself. "So...why bring me here?" Merlin smiled and gestured for Harry to follow him to somewhere and Harry followed behind the man in flowing robes that seemed to shimmer and change before his eyes. They reached a large round table and Harry giggled and Merlin smiled. "Yes, i know, a round table, it stuck with me what can i say." He and Harry sat next to each other and the ancient mage tamped his staff once more and food aplenty loaded upon the table making it groan under the weight.

Harry gasped at the display of magic and looked at Merlin who gestured at the food. "Eat Harry, i know they barely ever fed you, we need to get you healthy and strong. Once you eat, i will heal the rest of you as much as i can, including your eyes. No more glasses for you." Harry's eyes were wide with disbelief and Merlin chuckled. "Oh yes, i can fix your eyes Harry. For good, no contacts or glasses or anything, just a spell to diagnose the problem and either a spell or elixir to fix it."

Harry gingerly started grabbing a chicken leg when Merlin started loading his plate, the two ate in comfortable silence, Harry getting bolder with the food as he went on and Merlin actively encouraged him to eat as much as he could. When Harry was full he had 2 plates worth of food and had never felt so good in his life that he remembered. Harry looked at Merlin's staff and the old mage noticed he was staring curiously at it after he finished eating and smirked picking it up and bringing it over to Harry's side. "Go ahead." Harry reached out with both hands and wrapped them around the smooth surface of the staff and then felt a connection of some kind, from deep within him.

It was building, like a rising crescendo of jubilation, his body felt...right...unlocked, free. The staff began shooting out gold and silver sparks showering the room in a brilliant display and Merlin watched with a very pleased smile on his face, happy Harry was able to even hold the staff. It would only work for a true Mage, a regular wizard would get no reaction from any staff regardless of how well aligned it was to that wizard.

Harry looked at the staff in awe as it hummed in his hands, thrumming with power as little waves of energy burst from the gem ever few seconds like a steady, slow heartbeat. "I...am i doing this..?" Harry asked and Merlin gave a brilliant smile to the young lad. "That you are Harry, congratulations. You are a true Mage. The first since myself, i know, i've been looking and watching, hoping one would be born into the world again. I knew the moment you were born that you were a mage. Then...your parents were killed by a vile wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Aka Lord Voldemort. He is a Dark Lord, you stopped him when your mother's protection when she died for you reflected a usually unblockable curse that kills every time, it hit you, then rebounded and destroyed his body. He died, but is not fully dead. At this time he is in Albania, living as a disembodied spirit, waiting to come back."

Harry gasped and stared at Merlin, searching for any hint of a lie and found only sad honesty. "He killed my parents? He's not dead? He is the reason i was with my...relatives...for that alone i want to turn him inside out or something." Merlin smirked a bit at that, he could definitely understand that. "Understandable Harry, but there is more you must know. You are the Boy-Who-Lived to the magical world, the only person who has survived the killing curse, the Avada Kedavra. You are famous there Harry, here on Avalon, you are safe, nothing, and i repeat, NOTHING can find this island unless i allow it. Even if someone did, i don't like to brag but i am slightly gifted in the magical arts."

Harry snorted and laughed at that understatement. "Now Harry, the reason Riddle went after you, and killed your mother and father is because of a prophecy that was made, yes they are real, and its dodgy at the best of times." Merlin then told him the full prophecy, at age 6 Harry was told he was supposed to kill the Dark Lord. Or be killed by him. Merlin calmed him down immediately putting the boy down in a chair and kneeling before him. "Harry, you will be fine, i will see to that. By the time i am done training you, you will be the strongest magical user in the wizarding world by leaps and bounds. My teaching will let you use ancient magic, things the wizards of today have long forgotten. They use wands, much like a staff but severely less powerful. Stave's are used by Mage's Harry. I am a Mage, as are you."

Harry nodded, following along and learning something incredibly interesting at least to him. Merlin continued seeing he had no questions yet. "We are the only two Mage's who exist at this time Harry, we are a rare bunch. It is almost a guarantee if you ever have children of your own, they will not be Mage's but regular wizards. It is likely you will be the last mage born for centuries. Now, we are going to learn a little magic for tonight, then we are going to bed, i have a room all ready for you and everything. For now though, your first spell. I'm going to teach you a Mage's bread and butter Harry. Learn this, and everything becomes easier."

Harry nodded eagerly with a bright smile on his face and Merlin chuckled with a warm smile upon his features. He loved having a pupil, especially one so eager to learn everything he had to teach. True, any magical would love to learn from him but he couldn't teach wizards, he was a Mage, they did things very differently than wizards and witches did. "Alright Harry, i'm going to teach you Telekinesis, do you know what that is?" Harry slowly shook his head back and forth trying to figure out what it meant. "That's understandable. It's the power to do this Harry." Purposely leaning his staff on the wall nearby he raised a hand with that hand raising Harry also floated into the air much to his surprise, letting out a yelp of surprise.

"Making people float?" Harry asked from his floating position in mid-air. "No Harry, making things move with your mind. The hand gesture isn't even needed. I could control every object in this room at once at will regardless of whatever shield may try to stop me. Telekinesis is the Mage's single greatest tool. It allows us to accomplish a great deal and allows us to practice focus and control of our magic." Harry nodded as he was slowly set back down onto his feet and he stared up at Merlin, awaiting instruction.

"Alright Harry, first thing you need to do, is find your magic. It lives within you, you probably felt it well up and burst almost when you grabbed the staff right?" Harry nodded. "Good, remember that feeling, where it came from, call it forward. It is merely waiting for your call Harry. Believe, and know it is there, waiting for you." Harry nodded closing his eyes and concentrated on the feeling he had felt before, it was one he would never forget. He felt something deep within him as he mentally called his magic forth for his use and like a dam had burst it flooded his body at an alarming rate, saturating his arms, legs, and every other part of his body in magic as he began to glow and was floating slightly off the ground with his eyes closed.

Merlin watched, astounded at his connection to his magic, after all the abuse, it had hidden deep, so as not to endanger it's host, Mage magic was nearly sentient in actuality. It knew when it was causing more harm than good. But now that Harry was being encouraged to use his magic, to bring it forward the magic responded with gusto. Manifesting as a bright white aura around the young boy as his face was a picture of serenity. Harry felt amazing, better than when he had used the staff. His magic, his own magic was radiating through his body he felt his body changing, as his magic used all the repressed energy it had built up not being used at all and fixed his body to how he should have been. Harry's magic was very happy, he could feel it, it was feeling joy, joy at being used, at being called forward and joy at helping Harry.

Merlin watched as Harry's magic, to his mage sight, flooded his body, changing it, growing him to what a 6 year old should be, with a lean build and about 6 inches taller. Merlin had never been more pleased with his decision, Harry's magic was eager, it was practically brimming with potential and strength."Alright Harry, now that your magic has come forward, you need to direct it to make something float." Harry nodded slowly and opened his eyes which were glowing an iridescent green as Harry looked at him with a smile on his face and he thought about Merlin floating like he had done to Harry and his magic eagerly responded and spread out. His magic grabbed Merlin and lifted him up in the air gently, knowing that Harry didn't want to hurt him. Merlin laughed in joy and excitement. "Well done Harry!" Harry slowly lowered him back down and then lowered himself, the glowing died down as his magic receded but he could still feel it, ready to answer its master's call at a moments notice.

"Well done again Harry, very well done. The connection you have to your magic is simply perfect. I know you probably want to keep going, but i suggest we sleep, i did bring you here rather late at night." Merlin said with a smile and Harry nodded following the old mage through the floor of the Tower they were on and he led Harry to a little room and motioned Harry inside. Harry went into the tiny room and Merlin came in behind him, the door to the room close and Harry inhaled sharply, now locked in a small space and Merlin put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "It's fine Harry, this is my version of an elevator." Harry blinked as a bright flash went off and the door opened and a different floor than the one he had been on previously was there and Harry blinked a few times.

"Wow.." The entire floor was open, there was a huge king size bed on one side of the room to the left, in the middle was a big 360 fireplace making the room a warm and comforting temperature. The other side of the room was a huge library with shelves lining half the room's circular walls, all the shelves were filled with books and Harry stared at them in wonder. "Are those..?" Merlin grinned and nodded. "Yes Harry, i took the liberty of putting together a little library for you in your spare time, with books on nearly every subject of magic. New and old alike." Harry's head snapped to him his mouth agape. "This is my room?!" Merlin chuckled and nodded. "Yes Harry, this is the 7th floor of the Tower, my room is on the 8th, we were on the 6th. Tomorrow i will show you around the rest of the tower and the island to get you feeling more comfortable and at home here. But yes, this is your room. The books are yours, read as much as you like, practice as much as you want. If practicing something dangerous merely call out. "Dangerous magical test" the Tower will monitor you and alert me to any problems it can't fix. Also, the Tower is sentient and is a bit of a joker."

Harry went bug eyed. "Sentient? The Tower can think?" A tiny rumble came from the stones beneath his feet and a ghostly image of a pretty blond lady floated through the floor. "Indeed i can Mr. Potter. Welcome to our humble abode, do enjoy yourself here. If you need anything, merely call for Nimue. I will come." Merlin looked at her sadly and she smiled at him gently and vanished again. "Goodnight Harry, feel free to stay up for a bit and explore your room, i will see you in the morning, when you want to leave your room and return to the 6th floor step into the little room and think 6th floor, and it'll transport you to that floor. Then we'll have some breakfast, and go explore the rest of the Tower, alright?"

Harry gave a wide smile and a nod. "Yes sir, thank you, for everything. You have done so much for me." Harry told him with as much sincerity as he could manage. Merlin gave a gentle smile and disappeared out of the room via some form of travel Harry didn't know of yet. Harry went about his room, looking at the hundreds of books lining half his room. He had an armoir that was filled with white robes like Merlin's only in his size and he smiled at that. He found a bathroom with sink, loo and shower. Once he had seen everything he could see in his new room and climbed into the enormous bed, eagerly taking up as much space as he could, snuggling into the comfy, soft and plush mattress and blankets. He was out like a light in seconds, happier than he had been in as long as he could remember.

Harry woke to a soft voice calling to him to wake up. "Harry...it's time to wake up." He opened his eyes and saw the ghostly image of Nimue, the Tower's manifestation of its sentience. "Alright, thank you Nimue, i'll get up now." She gave him a smile and then vanished through the floor and Harry went and had a shower and changed into a fresh pair of robes and made his way to the teleporter. He got inside and the door closed and he had to remind himself he could get out and kept thinking 6th floor in his head and the flash of light happened and he saw the doors opening and stepped out back onto the floor he was on before.

Merlin was waiting for him at the table with breakfast he waved Harry over with a smile. "Come, sit, eat!" Harry ambled over and sat down beside the ancient mage and started to gobble down pancakes, sausages, bacon and some toast with eggs on the side. It was heavenly and he devoured as much as he possibly could. Merlin chuckled. "Good, you'll need the energy, we have a full day. First we explore the 11 levels of the Tower you have yet to see, so you know whats where. There are 13 levels in all, 13 is a magical number, second only to seven in the magical world. It is not looked upon as a bad luck number."

Harry blinked, that was a decent sized tower in his mind. He motioned for Merlin to go on and the man out of time did so, getting up once Harry and he finished breakfast and lead him to the teleporter room. Once inside he started at the first floor. The doors opened and Harry saw a large pair of doors at the other end of the room, probably leading outside, and the rest of the room was like a lobby or foyer/receiving room. It had a fireplace that was burning idly casting a warm glow about the room, windows let in some light from outside as well.

Harry and Merlin went back into the teleporter and went to the 2nd floor, the doors opening to a dueling room, after Merlin explained what it was as Harry had no idea what the wooden dummies were for. The third floor contained a massive library the likes of which Harry had never seen, never mind the room was way bigger than it had any right to be according to the laws of physics. When he mentioned that to Merlin he snorted. "Magic trumps physics Harry, always. This room was made using an expansion charm, spatial manipulation is a cornerstone of magical society."

The fourth floor contained a potions/alchemy lab that Merlin kept fully stocked and told Harry he would be teaching him in the subtle art of potions and alchemy as they were and invaluable skill set to have. The 5th floor held a wood shop of some kind that Harry had never seen before and Merlin smiled down at him and gestured to the room. "This is where later, i shall make you a staff of your own." Harry was wide eyed and now understood the woodworking tools. The 6th and 7th floors they already knew and the 8th floor was Merlin's room. It was pretty simple decoration wise, pale blues on the walls, a few windows, and a bed with a study on the other side of the room with a fire in the middle.

Harry went to the 9th floor and looked around seeing it was empty and he looked at Merlin in question. "This is a very special room Harry, there is only one other like it in the world. This room will make anything you want, barring food. It is called a Room of Requirement, the other one is in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for wizards and witches in Scotland. Rowena Ravenclaw learned how to make a room like this from me, she herself stood in this very room a thousand years ago and begged me to teach her how to make it."

Harry must have looked confused because that started Merlin on Hogwarts and its founders and founding a thousand years ago, in which Merlin helped or rather, entirely designed the original ward scheme for Hogwarts. Harry asked if he would be going there and Merlin shook his head no. "No Harry, that place will spell ruin for you. The Headmaster seeks to control you, he left you at your Aunt and Uncles, knowing full well they would abuse you. He did it to make you pliable, and compliant with his plans. He wants to mold you into a weapon, so you will walk to your death when Voldemort returns."

Merlin never lied to Harry, that was one reason he liked the man so much, he gave it to Harry straight, despite his age. Probably because Harry's life so far had forced him to grow up very early to survive. "He...left me there on purpose?" Merlin gave a sad nod and Harry's magic erupted like a storm within the room and Merlin sighed erecting a shield around the room to protect the Tower, the boy would destroy the place if he truly lost control or was incredibly angry. Harry's eyes glowed an iridescent green once more, and his body began to exhibit arcs of lightning across his chest and arms and legs like he was conducting electricity.

Harry was breathing heavily and he stared at Merlin. "He dies." The voice, so calm and collected, did not fit on the fury written on Harry's face, and the torrential magic whipping around the room as well. "Him and Voldemort, Voldemort first, unless he gets in my way. I am to kill Voldemort, or be killed by him, fine, I can accept that. Besides, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to put him 6 feet under." Merlin nodded, motioning for Harry to continue, he had expected something like this when Merlin had told him about it. "Dumbledore left a child because of his damned plans, to be abused and neglected and nearly die multiple times. I know, I remember many times my uncle nearly killed me. I'm fairly sure my magic saved me those times."

Merlin gave a nod. "It did Harry, and...i'm sorry. I tried so hard to get that gift to you sooner, but the damned wards Dumbledore put around your relatives home were blocking my every attempt. Damned blood wards, I had to wait until they weakened, I knew they would, because of how they treated you. Love is key to blood wards like those, there was no love for you in that wretched hole. The wards finally weakened enough the second before I sent that gift. I'm sorry I couldn't get you out sooner." Harry moved to Merlin and took a risk and hugged the man, he had never done this before, but this man had saved Harry from a horrid life, and most likely gruesome death later down the line.

Merlin was momentarily shocked before he slowly wrapped his arms around Harry. "You don't need to be sorry, you cared, you got me out when you could. I'll never be able to thank you for that, not to mention everything else." Merlin just hugged the boy gently and smiled down at him. He eventually let go and the two went back to exploring the remaining floors. The 10th floor was a storage room that was expanded and the 11th was another bedroom same with the 12th floor. The 13th floor however was out of this world to Harry. It contained a massive glowing pulsating rock that sang to his magic, he could actually hear it.

Merlin smiled at the rock and gestured to it. "This Harry, is the ward stone of the Tower and that of Avalon itself. It's powered by me, through my magic and life force. My being immortal means its protections are undying. The symbols you see carved all over the face of it are runes, old languages with magical power in their symbols." Harry stared at the rock and moved a bit closer peering at the runes and he noticed something strange and gasped. His hand flying to his scar on his forehead. "This rune is the same as my scar!"

Merlin leaned forward and examined the rune Harry pointed at then looked at the boy's scar and slapped his forehead like an idiot. "Sowilo! A protection rune, that scar is no curse scar! Come Harry, we need to examine your scar right now." Harry followed Merlin back to floor 7, Harry's room and he had Harry sit on his bed and called his staff which appeared out of thin air and Harry blinked a few times, that was cool. "Heh, yes, you'll learn to do that too Harry, now hold still." He aimed the gem of his staff at Harry's scar and fired a burst of magic into it. As soon as the pure light magic hit Harry's scar, his world became nothing but sheer pain and agony. He must have been screaming his lungs out and his head felt like it was going to explode.

Merlin cursed like a sailor and quickly began chanting in Aramaic, reciting a very dark nasty spell he picked up centuries ago in Egypt. It was an exorcism spell, Harry had a damned horcrux in his head! Merlin worked for hours, slowly exorcising the soul fragment of Voldemort which was doing everything it could to try and kill Harry in the progress but his magic was awoken and fought beautifully, holding the spirit off so Merlin could remove it and destroy it. Finally, after 7 hours of grueling chanting and immense amounts of magic he was done, the soul piece extracted and he had destroyed it with a necromancy curse that destroyed souls.

About 20 minutes after it was done and Merlin had healed Harry as best he could the young boy came to and groaned grabbing his head. "Ow..." Merlin chuckled. "Yes, I do believe that sums it up nicely. Well done Harry, you can consider yourself now a 2 time destroyer of a Dark Lord, technically." Harry blinked. "Voldemort was here?!" Merlin calmed the boy down. "In a fashion, yes, he was within you Harry. A piece of his soul was lodged in your scar, when I cast the healing and diagnostic spell at your scar the Horcrux, thats what these are called, reacted violently and kept trying to kill you since I was removing it. Your magic held it at bay long enough for me to destroy it."

Harry just stared at Merlin and the mage sat down and explained in great detail what a Horcrux was, how you made them, and what they meant. By the time he was done Harry was sick to his stomach. "That….thing...because I cannot call him a man anymore, is disgusting." Merlin agreed wholeheartedly.

Elsewhere at Hogwarts…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?" This was Minerva McGonagal, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Mistress of Hogwarts. She had just been informed by Albus that Harry is gone without a trace. "Just what I said Minerva, Harry is gone, his family has no idea where or how he might have gotten out and left in the middle of the night but he has. More troubling is every single detection and location spell I have tried comes back confused like he's everywhere at once or something." Albus explained frustrated with the situation, he needed the boy for his plans, now he was just gone.

"I see, are you going to gather the Order?" Albus gave a nod. "I already sent out the letters to the old crowd. We're meeting tonight, here at the castle in my office, they'll be coming by Floo." Minerva nodded and left the room shortly after Albus telling her the time. Albus managed to keep Harry's disappearance a secret, just barely. He told them he was fine and would attend Hogwarts when he turned 11. Now all he had to do was find the damned boy so he wouldn't be made a liar and a fool. He got ready for the upcoming Order meeting tonight and wanted to make sure he had all the assignments straight.

Back on Avalon…

"Alright Harry, ready for your first real view of Avalon?" Harry nodded eagerly as they stood in front of the big double doors that were double the size of Merlin's height. He tamped his staff and the doors clicked and opened outward and he was greeted with what to him looked like paradise. Rolling lush green hills, waterfalls raining down crystal clear water, a lone mountain off in the distance he could see and he could see the ocean from where the Tower was located on the highest hill on the far side of Avalon facing the mountain which he learned Merlin had dubbed Mount Arturius.

Merlin smiled sadly at the mountain. "It is where my good friend and brother in all but blood Arthur Pendragon is buried. The mountain is his pyramid if you will." Harry stared at the mountain in reverence and bowed his head in silent prayer for the once and apparently not future King of England, the man who had made England a country. Merlin saw this and smiled, pride and respect filled him at Harry's action. Harry nudged Merlin slightly as he seemed to be lost in memory looking at the mountain. Merlin looked down at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you too, you know."

Merlin blinked. "For what?" Harry snorted. "Arthur may have been the king, and the one the people rallied behind. You, were his closest advisor, you were his Mage, his trump card. The reason England exists, is because of you. The reason the magical world is even here is because of you. So, thank you." Merlin actually blushed and coughed a bit in embarrassment and started walking outside motioning Harry to follow while Harry had a little smile on his face at Merlin's reaction. Harry followed Merlin through a few fields and a small forested area to come to a secluded waterfall and Harry heard the most beautiful, soothing birdsong in his life, but there were many of them, all trilling and chirping happily.

"Harry, that feeling you have, is because of these magnificent creatures. They are sentient, like the Tower, but actually alive, so don't insult them. Let them come to you as well, they are very choosy." Harry saw the brightly colored birds, some gold, some sapphire blue, other red and gold and there were dozens of them. "They're...so beautiful...what species of bird are they?" Merlin grinned at him. "Why Harry, have you never heard of phoenixes before?" He went bug-eyed and stared even more at the birds thought to be nothing but myth and legend, however, so was Merlin…

"Come, lets go get a bit closer, they all know me, but will be wary of a new person, especially after this long, i'll put it this way, some of these phoenixes are older than me." Harry stared at Merlin for a few minutes and then back to the phoenixes. "Wow." Was all he could manage after that and they walked a bit closer and the phoenixes then seemed to take notice of them and Merlin waved to the birds and received trills of greeting Harry assumed. Then as if as one, they all shifted their gazes to Harry and he suddenly felt like every single part of him was laid bare before them and he felt...exposed.

A gold phoenix lifted off the ground where it was sitting and flapped over to Harry and landed on his shoulder, making him slightly flinch as he saw the rather sharp talons but found they did not dig in as he thought. The phoenix then pecked at his head and he looked into it's eyes and he felt that feeling again while Merlin said nothing and watched. Soon the phoenix trilled a gentle note and nuzzled Harry's head and he felt a connection between his magic and the phoenix's magic and realized the bird had become his familiar or companion. He gazed in wonder at the bird with a smile on his face, he reached up and gently stroked her front plumage getting the distinct impression she was female and Merlin clapped lightly drawing Harry's attention.

"Well done Harry, she has chosen you as her bonded, she we will be with you until the day you die." At that Harry looked back at the phoenix and she nodded her head at him and nuzzled him again and he kept petting her. "You need a name unless you have one already?" She shook her head no and Harry wondered what to call her. "How do you like Arturia?" The phoenix seemed to think about it and then looked at him and nodded firmly. "Excellent, Arturia it is. In honor of a great King and warrior." Merlin put a hand on Harry's shoulder and had a beaming smile on his face. "Thank you Harry, that means a lot to me."

Harry nodded and they explored around the island, Harry got to see the ocean first hand, close up for the first time in his life and he just stared at the endless mass of roiling water. It was immense, it was huge, it was the biggest thing he had ever seen. It stretched on forever, never seeming to end and he stood there mesmerized by the sight. Merlin eventually lead him back to the Tower for dinner as they had been out all day but before Merlin even could Arturia simply flash traveled them back as soon as Merlin touched Harry's shoulder. The old mage chuckled and gave the phoenix a bow. "Much appreciated Arturia." The phoenix raised up in a haughty way and flicked her tail feathers pompously, this got laughs from both Harry and Merlin as she trilled her laughter along with them.

After that day, the studying and training had begun, and Harry took to it like a duck to water. Here he was encouraged to study and learn as much as he wanted and was told to always ask questions. Soon they fell into a routine, and before long Harry had a command of magic that would make Albus Dumbledore look like a cheap hack. His magic was not Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts, oh sure, he learned those spells, and could perform them with ease with or without a staff. He only needed a staff for seriously power hungry things like Fiendfyre or certain ancient magic Merlin had taught him. No, his magic was different than a normal wizard. Their magic could be constrained by spells, could be weakened by draining spells and various other things. Harry's magic was different, stronger, more resilient and sentient to a degree.

It had been 5 years and it was nearing Harry's 11th birthday and Merlin and Harry were eating breakfast and Merlin slid a small package across the table and smiled at Harry. "Happy Birthday Harry." Harry smiled at his mentor and father figure now and took the package opening it carefully and he saw a tiny staff inside and he looked at Merlin astonished. "Really?" The mage nodded to his young pupil with a grin. "Really." Was his reply. Harry enlarged the staff immediately and wrapped his hand around it and he felt the staff begin to hum, power thrumming through the very fibres of its being as it fully connected with his magic and opened the flood gates and spread out across the island like a comfortable blanket of protection.

Back at Hogwarts…

Albus Dumbledore was staring at the Hogwarts envelope for Harry Potter in horror and not a bit of rage. It merely read:

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Unknown Location_

Not even the Hogwarts registry could find Harry, that told him that whoever had Harry knew magic beyond Hogwarts and that was troubling all by itself, not to mention what someone like that wants with Harry. Dumbledore tossed the letter down after the owls refused to try and deliver the letter he screamed in rage and lost a bit of his control over his magic making a big mess of papers everywhere fluttering about the office from a magical wave of energy that released from Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore than began pouring over books in his own private library and the Hogwarts library too, so far he had not found a method for tracking or locating someone that not even Hogwarts can find. Months went by, and it was September 1st and the Hogwarts Express was on its way to the school. Albus still had zero luck of finding the Potter brat, he was integral to his plans and they would crumble without him. Harry was a Horcrux for Voldemort, the only way to remove the Horcrux was to have Voldemort kill Harry, however his pawn needed to be conditioned first. He has been missing for 5 years, with Merlin knows who and Merlin knows where, which in a funny twist of irony, he did.

Albus sat in the Great Hall, awaiting the arrival of the students hoping beyond hope that somehow, Harry was on that train but he knew better than to think that. He was already preparing for the howlers, letters, and visitors to the school when the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't show up to Hogwarts. Albus rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. He knew what was to come would suck, quite fiercely.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts Express, somewhere in Scotland chugging to Hogwarts…

"So, where is Harry Potter? Isn't he supposed to be attending this year?" This was said by a red headed boy named Ron Weasley. "He's the same age as us so he should have, maybe he's either there already or takes a different way to the school for safety reasons." The bushy haired bookworm that was Hermione Granger said in reply to the question. The two of them sighed and then Ron went back to playing gobstones with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan.

Back on Avalon at the Tower…

"Well done Harry, once more if you please!" Merlin shouted and Harry obligingly tapped his staff on the floor and a bolt of green energy whipped out of the gem atop the staff, which was a glowing green emerald and matched his eyes perfectly. The green curse splashed against a ever-changing shield and Harry stared at it, it wasn't the first time he had seen this shield, but he really wanted to learn it, and Merlin was finally teaching him. "The Aegis Shield Harry. The only shield that can be used to block an unforgiveable like the killing curse, and while yes yours doesn't have the intent to kill it would still bypass every shield known other than this one and I invented it and never wrote it down in any book. It is completely unknown to the magical world today."

Harry paid close attention as Merlin showed him the intricacies of the spell and he smiled at Harry when the young man asked. "Merlin, can this shield be cast by a wand?" The smile and chuckle told Harry it was not likely. "No Harry, this is a mage spell, were a standard wand-waving wizard or witch to attempt it they would drain their magical core and possibly make their wand explode. This shield is a magic hog Harry, you need a lot of magic to hold it for any length of time. That is what I want you to practice, holding the shield for as long as you can, letting your magic refill and doing it again. It will give you further training on control and force your core to grow exponentially nearly every time you do, so you'll have more magic so you won't be tired after casting the shield a single time."

Harry stared at Merlin in awe and hugged the man once more, as he had taken to doing this often seeing as Merlin did not seem to mind and always gave Harry warm hugs that made him feel cared for, even loved. "Heh, Harry, whats this hug for?" Merlin said with a grin as he hugged the young man back. "You have been such an amazing teacher, i've learned so much from you, and I don't know how I can ever repay you." Merlin smiled and patted the boy on the head gently. "You're welcome Harry, as for repayment, merely learn what I have to teach you, and then be ready for your destiny."

They got back to work with Harry after 15 tries of draining his magic and having Merlin replenish it with some ancient spell Harry had yet to learn, finally he cast the Aegis Shield and held it up for a minute as the brilliant golden-silver dome of protective magic encased Harry completely on all sides and above him. Merlin was very happy with his progress and urged him to keep going, it was a tiring day but Harry had grown his magic by a significant amount and could now hold the Aegis Shield up for 10 minutes. Merlin said he wanted Harry to be able to cast that at a moments notice, and hold it for as long as is needed without draining his magic.

Harry told Merlin he was crazy at that point and it would always drain his magic to fast to hold it indefinitely. The crazy mage then dropped the bomb on Harry. "No Harry, for you see, a wizard reaches magical maturity at age 17 sometimes 18 but usually 17. Their magic has grown and been tempered and receives its final boost in power to amp up the now stable magical core. A Mage on the other hand does not mature at age 17, he matures at age 13. In two years Harry, once we have finished training you, and you achieve your maturity you will become possibly more powerful than me. You have an instinctual connection with your magic and it absolutely loves you, making it more potent."

Harry stared wide-eyed at Merlin. "13? 2 years? Stronger than YOU?!" The last word was said in a raised voice and had disbelief coloring the word as well. Merlin nodded with a grin. "Yes Harry, your power has grown since the day you got here, when we started on the Aegis shield, it got even larger in size and strength. Your magical power will likely be stronger than my own, like I told you before Harry, you will be the strongest magical in the wizarding world. When they see what you can do, they will fear you, praise you, beg you for help as to you most tasks would be a child's plaything, a whim you could perform with a bare thought. Do not hide from them Harry, it will only make them want to find and dissect you more. Never let anyone control you or your actions. Always be mindful of your magic, listen to it and trust it and you will never be steered wrong." Merlin told him with importance and seriousness in his voice.

"Now, I have something to tell you Harry, I have not told you until now because you were not ready to retrieve him, but...you have a Godfather Harry." Harry blinked a few times. "I do?" Merlin nodded. "Then...where has he been, why didn't I go live with him instead of the Dursley's?" Merlin took Harry's arm and guided him to a chair and sat him down before sitting across from him and he leaned forward. "Harry, do you remember what I told you about Azkaban?" Harry nodded, not liking where this was going. "Your godfather was illegally thrown into that prison, I can't go there and break him out. However, you my young friend, are more than capable of performing a very successful break in with a little help from Arturia."

Harry's eyes goggled at Merlin. "You...want me to break him out of jail?!" Merlin grinned and nodded. "Yes Harry, yes I do." Merlin filled Harry in on the whole story, who the true betrayer of the Potters was, and where he was now according to a few spells Merlin cast for Harry's curiosity. "Alright fine, i'll do it. What about the Dementors?" Merlin smiled widely. "Use the soul ripper." Harry stared at Merlin like he was insane. "You...want me to rip their food source out of them? Ouch..." Merlin nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, they will think twice about coming near you after you do it to even one of them. So, go on, go get your godfather." Harry nodded and called for Arturia who flashed into the room and landed on his shoulder and he mentally told her where he wanted to go. Harry disappeared into golden flames and reappeared in a dirty, dank, disgusting cell holding a black dog, who he knew to be Sirius Black, his godfather in animagus form. He carefully made his way over to the dog and knelt down and gently began calling the dog's name first. "Padfoot, Padfoot wake up please, it's time to go." The dog stirred and immediately knew another human was in the room with him and growled and looked at the intruder and then stopped cold, seeing the young face of James Potter, his long dead best friend, only with emerald green eyes.

Sirius woofed confusedly, before it clicked and he changed into his normal self and Harry took his chance. He tamped the staff on the ground, and a pulse of magic washed over Sirius, cleaning him and healing a great deal of his emaciated form and Sirius stopped where he was and looked at the staff Harry was carrying and then balled his hands into fists a few times, feeling strength he had not felt in a very long time. "Hello Padfoot." Sirius looked at this boy and knelt down and moved a bit closer, trying not to scare him but Harry just smiled at him patiently giving the man the time he needed.

He reached out and gently touched Harry's face and suddenly was upon him like he never wanted to let Harry go and Harry hugged the man back. "Prongslet, you're here, how in the hell are you here?!" Sirius' hoarse voice droned out to him and he smiled up at His Godfather. "I came to get you Padfoot, you don't belong here, and you know that. I have a safe place I can take us, where you can get well and heal properly. Get some good food in you and I have someone you need to meet." Sirius stared at his godson for a moment before he hugged him again tears dripping onto Harry's robes.

"It's alright Padfoot, I know it wasn't you, and worry not about Peter, the rat's time on this earth is limited." Harry said rubbing the mans back he had no idea what 10 years in this hell hole must have been like, so he held absolutely nothing against his Godfather for losing his emotional control. "How did you get in here Harry?" He held out an arm and Arturia flamed into the cell and landed on his offered arm and peered down at Sirius who was staring at her with a goofy smile on his face as Arturia sang her peaceful songs to Sirius to ease him.

"Alright, well, lets get going before the Demen-" Sirius stopped as he felt that horrid chilling feeling come over him and began to panic and grabbed onto Harry who calmed him with a tamp of the staff and induced a calming charm on Sirius who immediately calmed down. "Don't worry Padfoot, I have a gift for the Dementors. One they shall never, ever forget." Harry raised his staff, aiming it at the cell door and when the Dementor's cloak came into view first, he chanted quietly but quickly and a sickeningly gross black lance of energy ripped from the emerald atop the staff and nailed the Dementor right in the chest and Harry held the connection as Sirius could only watch in awe as the Dementor screeched and cried in agony as souls were ripped from its body mercilessly, causing the Dementor to know pure pain.

Harry only did it for about 20 seconds then cut it off, the Dementor ran as fast as it could, and word would spread among the foul creatures that Harry was not to be bothered, regardless of who asks them to do it. "Dear Merlin Harry, what the hell was that, also, why a staff?" Harry smiled and put a hand on his Godfather's arm and held him tightly. "Hang on Sirius, time to go." Sirius clutched an arm onto Harry's shoulder for good measure as Arturia flashed them both out of Azakban, just as guards were getting to the wing to see what scared and hurt a Dementor and they found nothing but an empty cell and an escaped convict now on the loose somehow.

Harry and Sirius appeared on Avalon outside the Tower, facing Mount Arturius. Sirius just stared at the absolute beauty of the place his Godson had brought him too, it was unlike any place he had ever been, it was an island, but not england. "Welcome Sirius, to the Island of Avalon." Harry intoned to him and Sirius' head cracked like a whip to Harry hearing the name. "Avalon? _The_ Avalon?!" Harry gave a grin and motioned behind Sirius and saw an older man, older than him anyway standing behind him in front of an open set of double doors on what could only be an old fashioned wizard's tower.

Sirius scrutinized the new person before him, he held a staff, like Harry did and had a big smile on his face and came forward extending a hand to Sirius who slowly took it after looking at Harry who nodded with a smile. "Sirius Orion Black, welcome to my Island." They shook hands and Sirius' mind was working in overdrive trying to piece together the puzzle pieces, he was trying to think of who owned or made Avalon, it was said Merlin commanded the Island and could make it appear or not any time he wished. Sirius gulped and looked at Harry and mouthed. "Merlin?" In question, Harry grinned and nodded. Sirius promptly passed out and slumped to the ground.

Merlin grumbled. "Every time, I swear, every single time!" Merlin had told Harry about this before, anytime he met a normal wizard from this time he would inevitably shock them so badly being who he was they'd always faint right there on the spot. Merlin tamped his staff and Sirius shot up to his feet wide awake and looking around, seeing Harry he smiled and then saw the man again and suddenly remembered who this was. "Merlin Ambrosius? Myrddin Emrys?" Sirius asked him and Merlin gave a nod and swore on his life, magic and IMMORTALITY that he was who he said he was. He didn't drop dead and still had his magic and Sirius guessed, still immortal which sure explained a lot.

"I understand, you have grown up reading or being told bedtime stories about me, as many children have for centuries now. It comes with the territory unfortunately, either way I hope you find your time here enjoyable. We have a room set up for you, as well as bountiful amounts of food and drink for you as well. Harry and I can oversee any healing you may need, but I see he has done a good number on you already." Sirius nodded dumbly, this was insane! He swore he had finally cracked, gone round the bend, snapped. Whatever you want to call it, Padfoot thought he had finally lost it, here he was, on a mythical island, with a legend of the wizarding world and nearly their God in fact and his godson, his sweet, wonderful godson was being trained by Merlin of all people!

"Harry, how long have you been here?" Harry counted on his fingers and reached a number. "Since I was 6, so, 5 years so far, I have another two to go until I hit 13 and thats when apparently I hit my magical maturity and get a super huge power boost. So, Merlin is training me to grow my magic as much as we can so when I do get my maturity it grows even more based on my already significantly large core size." Harry explained to his Godfather who, upon seeing the food they had laid out on the table bolted for the table and began wolfing food down at an alarming rate. Neither Merlin nor Harry could even try to rebuke him, the man hadn't had a good meal in 10 years.

Sirius paused his eating and swallowed what he was chewing to answer briefly. "13? It's 17 Harry." Merlin took up the explanation then. "Not for Mage's Mr. Black. A Mage matures much earlier than an average witch or wizard ever would. Our bodies adjust to our magic much faster especially when trained by another Mage." Sirius dropped his fork and stared at Harry. "You're an actual Mage?" Harry nodded. "That means you'll not be going to Hogwarts then." Harry shook his head. "It's already after Sept. 1st Padfoot, I can't attend that school, not the least of which because I'm a mage but also because Dumbledore is...well...not a nice man. He purposely kept you locked up Padfoot, he kept me locked away knowing nothing at the Dursley's. He did it all to control me, without you around no one would care about me. However he did not foresee Merlin himself taking an interest in me and spiriting me away in the middle of the night."

Sirius shot to his feet. "Dursley's!? Petunia and her oaf husband!? GOD DAMN THAT BASTARD! HE KNEW JAMES AND LILY NEVER WANTED YOU TO GO THERE!" Merlin went over and placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder and the man instantly calmed looking into the man's ice blue eyes. "He will get what is coming to him Mr. Black, of that you can be assured, everyone who had anything to do with Harry's former living situation will pay a price more horrible than death. I have taught Harry how to seal a wizard's or witch's magic. As a Mage, only another Mage could unlock it. This is what awaits those who had done this to him." Sirius looked from Merlin to Harry who nodded resolutely.

"I see, well...forgive my outburst those muggles are horrid people. I do not hate muggles at all but those ones...i make an exception." Merlin snorted and smirked. "As did I, please enjoy your meal, we can talk more once you are full." Sirius sighed gratefully and began eating once more, though going slower than he had been. Merlin and Harry talked amongst themselves privately while Sirius ate as much as he could and had to actually stop himself from eating more or he'd throw it all up. Once finished the food vanished from the table and a glass of firewhiskey was placed in front of him by Merlin. "Drink, you more than anyone I have met needs a strong drink about now."

Sirius laughed and tossed the firewhiskey back in one gulp and sighed as the familiar burning he remembered came back. "Thank you, both of you, Harry, thank you so very much for getting me out of that hell hole and Merlin, thank you, for allowing me to come to this island and stay here." They waved off his thanks and said he was welcome here, and then lead the tired man to the 11th floor guest room and let Sirius have himself a proper shower and get some real sleep without Dementors around. Merlin gave him an odd potion that would stop nightmares and Sirius thanked him profusely.

Leaving Sirius to his peaceful rest the two Mage's went to the 6th floor to talk before they too retired. Harry and Merlin talked about Sirius, how even after 10 years he was far more sane than they had hoped for. Merlin was impressed, to spend 10 years in that place would be brutal for anyone. Not that it could hold Merlin or Harry, they could merely will the cell doors to open and the guards to go elsewhere so they could walk out of the prison without even having to lift a finger or needing a staff. In his time with Merlin, Harry had been taught the entire Hogwarts syllabus for all 7 years, plus instruction on alchemy, ancient magic and soul magics. If he took the tests in the wizarding world, Merlin said he'd probably score the highest results of anyone in history due to his teachings. Merlin spent every day with Harry, every day they worked.

Harry was gifted in the magical arts just like Merlin had been as a young lad, and the young man really reminded the mage of himself as a boy. Merlin taught him everything he could, and one day the young man asked him how he was immortal and if it was something a Mage can do or if it was him specifically.

Flashback …

 _Merlin sat Harry down and explained in full, knowing someday he would have asked that question. "Alright Harry, i'll explain this to you, you are old enough now to fully understand it especially with your grasp on theory. I am immortal because I am a Mage first class. What that means is there are typically 3 kinds of Mage. Classes 3 , 2 and 1. Three is the weakest of the Mage classes. They are still far more powerful than your average wizard, but they are nothing compared to you or me."_

 _Harry nodded and motioned for Merlin to continue. "Class 2 Mage, is the most common kind actually, Class 3's aren't very often seen usually we have Class 2's. Before I came along, I checked into it back in the day and I was not the first mage, I was the first first class mage. That is what makes me so powerful Harry. That...is what makes you so powerful." He ended and Harry looked at him, wonder and a bit of fear mixed together and spoke. "So...I'm going to be immortal? Or I already am?" Merlin nodded. "You will be, once you are grown into a full adult physically, it will activate. It will work to save your life, but when it activates you become...better, at everything. It's like being awakened to how the world, and the universe around it works, feels and so much more. It's a wonderful experience Harry, it is not a bad thing. I know you will use the power wisely."_

 _Harry gave a firm nod in response. "I will, I will use that power to make things better, fix things. Make the world a safer place." Merlin smiled and patted him on the shoulder gently. "If you ever have questions, you can come to me." Harry nodded with a big smile. "I know Merlin, thank you for explaining things to me, as you always do." The mage grinned and swept from the room, closing the door behind him to leave Harry to his studies._

End Flashback …

Merlin had enjoyed teaching Harry, and was glad he had two more years with him to get into the really complicated stuff. Sure 5 years of straight work got him above Hogwarts in most fields. However he still needed the Mastery of defensive and offensive magic. More than just the Aegis shield, a true mage like himself could do without the shield, he merely taught Harry that for now, just in case it was better he be able to cast the most powerful shield ever created and hold it for a very, very long time. Merlin could simply disassemble the magic coming at him in mid-air.

He could use his mage sight, and then see the magic and reach out with his own and either turn every curse or spell fired at him back on their owners or cause them to simply vanish. Nothing could hit him, not even projectile weapons or projectiles conjured up and banished. Merlin could simply disassemble the molecules of the projectile and turn it into dust. It would literally blow away in a very slight breeze if it was outside. He had yet to teach Harry this kind of magic, the true power of a mage is not spells, but the ability to do whatever the hell he wanted to any kind of matter, be it organic or not, alive or not. Matter was matter, and you could take it apart and rearrange it, redirect it, or simply disassemble it.

With this power, well trained, not a curse nor item could come within 50ft of Harry once he learned it. He would be literally untouchable if he so chose to be. He also wanted to teach Harry Telepathy, nothing at all like the wizard version of the skill, Legillimency and Occlumency. Telepathy didn't care for distance, line of sight, or spell range. If you knew the person, and were a mage properly trained you could connect to their mind, and go through it without them ever knowing. Even if that person was a Master Occlumens, with unparalleled shields wouldn't have a damn clue a Telepath was in their head, not even Voldemort.

Harry had a few things left to learn until he was as good as Merlin, and the old mage was really looking forward to that day. When Harry was just as good as he was, he would send him out into the world, ready to change it for the better. Merlin was proud of him, and thought of him as a son. He'd never had children, he didn't want to risk it back then and when he discovered his immortality he didn't know what would happen if he had children. He had a wife, Nimue, she now ran the Tower for him. It wasn't her really, just an imprint of her that she gave for him to run the Tower when he first built it. She found it funny seeing herself all the time.

Merlin and Harry were on one of the lush hills having a duel, Sirius was standing nearby, watching, this was the first one he had seen. He did his fair share of dueling, in the war and even before it at Hogwarts. He was good too, he held his own against multiple Death Eater's at the same time, all trying to kill or torture him with unforgiveables. However, what he was witnessing now, paled in comparison to any wizard duel he had come across or seen memories of.

Merlin and Harry were utterly devastating, their attacks took chunks of land out the size of a house when they deflected and did whatever weird magic they can do. The spells, every single one was done without moving almost. They only moved to dodge if it came down to it but it wasn't often. Harry was trying to get past Merlin's impossible defenses which Padfoot didn't know how they worked, but anything sent at him simply dissolved into nothingness. If it had been him fighting Harry, he would be dead, about 150 times over by now at the level these two were casting. Most times they didn't move, just held their stave's and stared each other down.

Spells erupted from the gems on the stave's like fireworks, constant and exploding all around them, but never hurting the two Mage's, and they were casting spells Sirius didn't know or even understand how they worked. Some would only effect a specific target, some were area affect damage spells which were absolutely devastating and he had a feeling they weren't fighting at absolute full power either. Large blasts of black, blue, red and green lights flew back and forth between the two dueling Mage's while they smirked at each other.

Sirius chuckled, they were really enjoying themselves, he was just glad he was able to stay on this wonderful island, and be with his godson, who he had gotten to know very well over the short time he'd been here so far. His godson was an amazing young man, in every way. Not just magically, but mentally, emotionally and every other way. He was so pure and good, despite the beginnings of his life with the Dursley's. That still made Sirius' blood boil with rage at what they had done to his pup. He would make sure they got their dues, one way or the other.

Merlin had one day come to Sirius and asked him if he could have a moment to chat with him. He lead Sirius outside for a moment and handed him a long thin box that Sirius immediately recognized as a wand box. He took it gingerly and opened it and gasped. There was a perfectly made, flawless wand laying within. It was pure black with a gloss finish to it with a leather wrapped handle that was a dark crimson red with gold trimming on the edges of the leather. "13 inches, Walnut, core of Dragon Heartstring from an ancient Hebridean Black dragon I once killed about 800 years ago." Sirius looked at Merlin with a look of adoration and sincere gratitude.

He picked the wand up in his wand hand and immediately it connected to his magic like nothing he'd ever felt before from his old wand. It burst out black and silver sparks showering the both of them before the wand merely hummed in his hand with power. Sirius looked from the wand to Merlin. "Thank you, so very much Merlin. This is...on so many levels a gift I can never truly repay you for, but if you have need of it and I can give it, ask and it shall be done. So is the Word of a Black." Merlin grinned. "Ah yes, the Word of a Black, I remember it well from the old days. When the Word of a Black was given, it was law. They always came through, no matter who, or what got in their way."

Sirius nodded. "That's very true, people everywhere knew if a Black gave you his or her word, you knew they were good for whatever they agreed to. As no Black would agree to anything they couldn't deliver, that would give us a bad rep." Merlin chuckled his agreement. "Oh yes, that was one thing about the Black family I always liked, they would never make you a promise they couldn't keep. They would tell you right away if it was doable or not. All I request of you for now Sirius is to simply be there for Harry, when he leaves here, he will need someone to help him out there. I have taught him what I can, but I haven't left this island in centuries. I can scry and see all I want but I haven't experienced it myself." Merlin paused for a moment, thinking before he continued.

"By the time he is done here, you will be fully recovered from your ordeal in Azkaban, the potions have been helping already yes?" Sirius nodded with a smile. "Yes, they really are the best potions i've ever used. They are incredibly potent." Merlin nodded. "Yes, because they are hybrid potions mixed with Alchemy to give them more potency." Sirius blinked. "Wow, that's...really cool." Merlin smirked. "Why thank you, I thought so too when I came up with it." Both men started laughing and went back inside to see what Harry was up to.

When they found him, he was on the 13th floor, the ward stone room. He was sitting in front of the stone and was copying down runes from it. "Harry? What are you doing?" He looked back at them and smiled. "Copying down the rune sequences for the wards of Avalon and the Tower so that one day, I can do it to my own island." Both men looked at each other and shrugged, it seemed to be the Mage thing to do, Merlin really couldn't say anything about it either. They left Harry to his work and Merlin told him not to touch the ward stone with bare skin, it would start feeding it energy and might hurt him.

Two more years had passed, Sirius Black looked like a new man, after 2 years of living on Avalon getting regular exercise and really good food and lots of it he was in top shape and could last about 5 minutes against Harry in a duel, he was almost instantly put down by Merlin every time. The way he saw it, if he could go 5 minutes against Harry, he could probably beat Dumbledore at this point. He had worked very hard, training with Harry and Merlin whenever he could. Some things they did he simply didn't have the kind of magic to do. Mage's he learned had different magic than a wizard does. Wizards can't use a staff, Harry and Merlin both let him use theirs, or try to anyway.

It didn't do anything, it was a hunk of wood to him with a fancy gem on it, it made him laugh. He was happy with his wand, it was incredibly powerful and he could sometimes, if motivated enough send one or two shots about as strong as Harry's regular shots. Which were powerful as hell. When Harry really tries, pieces of the island got blown off it into the ocean, it happened many times. Merlin was always joking that if nothing else, Harry could be an excellent demolitions expert.

The time had come for Harry and Sirius to go out into the world once more, They had used Merlin's scrying to check out the goings on in the world. Nothing really important had happened, other than Dumbledore being nearly crucified for losing Harry which made everyone laugh. Harry decided he would make a big damn entrance back to the wizarding world. Sirius wholeheartedly agreed, he would be going as Padfoot, for obvious fugitive related reasons, but he really didn't mind, he could get a front row seat as Harry took the wizarding world by storm.

Harry hugged Merlin tightly, now up to his shoulder in height having grown a bunch with Merlin's potions and the amazing food and exercise. "Thank you so much Merlin, for everything, i'll come visit often, I can travel as you do, or Arturia can take me here easily." Merlin smiled fondly at Harry. "You have been a wonderful joy to teach Harry, you are ready for your destiny, go and show the world what the Apprentice of Merlin can do." Harry hugged him again, which Merlin returned and he called Artturia who landed on his shoulder and Sirius changed into Padfoot with Harry putting a hand on his head.

"Alright Arturia, Diagon Alley, right smack dab in the middle." The golden phoenix trilled her laughter and gave a tune of farewell to Merlin who waved at them all in return. Then with a flash of golden flames they were gone. Merlin smiled. "The wizarding world is in for a shock and a half."

Diagon Alley, Noon, Summertime 1993 …

People were bustling around the Alley, flitting to and fro from shop to shop getting their shopping done or simply browsing. Everyone was moved out of the way as the middle of the street erupted warm golden flames and a trilling song of a phoenix filled the Alley as the phoenix appeared, with it a young man and a huge black dog that looked like a grim. Everyone gawked at the entrance, the young lad just went right on walking towards Gringotts like he was just taking a stroll like any other day.

His robes fascinated all that saw them up close, they shimmered and flowed as if alive or made of raw magic. Brilliant white robes as he moved with his golden phoenix upon his shoulder and a huge shaggy black dog trotting beside him with its tail wagging. An Auror decided to find out who the hell this kid was and went up to him. Harry was not holding his staff, he could call it at any time, like Merlin did as it was stored in a pocket dimension he could access from anywhere at any time.

"Excuse me young man, but, may I inquire as to your name, and your...method of travel to the Alley today?" Harry looked at the Auror and was talking with Sirius mentally, who told him this was an Auror, a magical policeman of sorts and Harry nodded mentally. "Greetings and good day to you my good lawman. My name is Harry James Potter, Apprentice of Myrddin Emrys. As to my mode of travel, this is my phoenix companion and dear friend Arturia. She is a golden phoenix as you can see, and is quite fond of me and does not mind taking me places."

The answer, so insanely ridiculous had floored the poor Auror who was now severely regretting walking over here and wishing he had left well enough alone. "I...see...very well sir...have a good...day." The Auror quickly retreated and Sirius was dying of laughter inside at the look on the poor bastards face. Harry could hear him and was struggling not to laugh too. He finally made it to Gringotts and gave a low bow to the goblin guards out front and put his closed fist across his chest over his heart. "Greetings noble warriors, may your axes stay ever sharp, and your gold multiply." Both the guards stared at this unusual young man and gave a bow in return. "And greetings to you young wizard, may your enemies fall and your vaults fill. What business do you have with Gringotts today young sir?"

"I am here to check on my accounts, as I have been away from the wizarding world for quite some time, also, just for future reference, I am not a wizard. I am a Mage." After that Harry gave another bow to the goblins and went into the bank leaving the shell shocked goblins out front staring at each other in clearly visible shock. Harry waited in line for a teller and once he got to the front of the line he waited for the goblin to acknowledge him. The goblin finally looked down at him from his perch and grunted. "Good day to you Master Teller, may your vaults overflow and your enemies die screaming by your blades." The goblin stared at Harry in surprise but then schooled his features.

"And greetings to you young wizard, may you cause your enemies to flee in terror and your gold double. What can Gringotts do for you today?" The teller asked him, now very much nicer, everyone in line behind him was astounded at the service he was getting. Typically goblins growled, snarled or spat at you and gave you what you wanted, charged you a fortune for the service and yelled at you to get out. "I would like to see my account manager if that is possible, I have been away for some time and I wish to know the status of my accounts and vaults." The goblin nodded at the request. "Very well, do you have your key?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir, I have been gone from the wizarding world for 12 years, my name is Harry James Potter, Apprentice of Myrddin Emrys Lord of Avalon." The goblin and everyone around him who heard him stared at him as he said this and started whispering to each other. "I see, we shall require a blood test, GRIPHOOK!" Another goblin appeared beside Harry. "Take Mr. Potter to the Inheritance Testing Room." Griphook stared at Harry for a moment before nodding and motioning Harry to follow which he did, everyone whispering that Harry Potter had returned.

Harry went to the Inheritance Testing Room, and with a dagger was asked to make a cut on his finger and give seven drops of blood to confirm his identity, Padfoot was with him the whole time having just followed behind Harry and he was being good and not making a fuss due to being in Gringotts. He gave the blood and watched a sheet fill out and the goblin blinked. "Well, this is interesting, Mr. Potter." The goblin handed the parchment over and Harry took it and began to read it curiously.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Class: Mage (First Class)_

 _Parents: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

 _Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)_

 _Majority: Attained, age 13, Mage First Class Majority reached._

 _Titles:_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Unclaimed, claimable)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell(Unlcaimed, claimable)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor(Unclaimed, claimable)_

 _Heir Primus to the Ancient and Noble House of Black(Unclaimed, claimable)_

 _Vaults:_

 _Vault 687: Potter Trust Vault, Current Assets: 20,000 Galleons (Accessible)_

 _Vault 27: Potter Family Vault, Current Assets: 91,921,747 Galleons, various family heirlooms and mementos(Lordship required to Access)_

 _Vault 7: Peverell Family Vault, Current Assets: Single black leather bound book that kills any but the true Lord of the House of Peverell, no monetary assets.(Lordship required to Access)_

 _Vault 13: Gryffindor Family Vault, Current Assets: 495,293,471 Galleons, family heirlooms, priceless artifacts, books, weapons.(Lordship required to Access)_

 _Vault 711: Black Trust Vault, Current Assets: 50,000 Galleons(Requires Heir Primus status to Access)_

 _Vault 20: Black Family Vault, Current Assets: Requires lordship to know contents of vault, may only enter if accompanied by the current Lord._

Harry chuckled. "Well, atleast i'll never go hungry, i'd like to claim all my titles, lock out anyone from the accounts but me on the Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor accounts, as Heir Primus I can't lock down the Black Vault but it should be fine. Restrict access to the Black Trust Vault to me and the current Lord only." The goblin nodded and took out a box and waved his hand over it and it flashed inside. The goblin opened the box and there sat three Head of House Lordship rings and an Heir Primus ring.

Harry put the rings on reciting the oaths needed to accept the titles and lordships, once that was done the goblin locked down all the accounts he could and Harry had him absorb the Potter Trust vault seeing as he didn't need it anymore. Once his business was taken care of and he had everything in order and had his keys and a money bag linked to the Gryffindor Vault he left the bank being lead back to the entrance by Griphook again and noticed the place was packed with people and they all seemed to be looking for him.

Once they spotted him they began to rush him but before Griphook or any of the goblins could stop the horde of wizards and witches Harry held out his hand and called his staff to him. It appeared out of thin air, right in front of Griphook and smacked into Harry's hand and the Aegis Shield popped into existence with all the wizards and witches crashing into it and bouncing off. He deactivated the shield immediately and stood there, radiating power with his staff firmly in hand.

Griphook was staring at the staff in awe, he had not seen a staff wielder before. It was unheard of for Mage's to be born these days. Harry then spoke. "If you would like to speak with me, then you shall do so calmly, or you will be ignored if not stunned if you attempt to bull rush or in any other way harm me. I will not hesitate to protect myself." Griphook hid a smirk as everyone looked ashamed of themselves and Harry just sighed and looked at Griphook. "Sorry about all this Griphook, I didn't want this to happen."

Griphook nodded with a grin. "It's fine Mr. Potter, we goblins are accustomed to wizard stupidity." Harry snorted and chuckled and gave the goblin a thumbs up. "Thank you for your help today Griphook, may your gold forever flow and your enemies drown in their own blood." Griphook gave him a bow and then moved off, Harry turned back to see the crowd had thinned somewhat but was still quite thick. "So, what can I do for you people today?" Everyone just stared at him not speaking. "Alright then, good talk, good talk. I'll be going now."

Harry walked through the crowd as it parted not of its own will to many cries as he used his telekinesis to move them gently. Harry walked outside and immediately felt a spell incoming to him and he merely disassembled it in mid air causing it to fizzle out and Harry looked at the source, he knew the old man who had tried to stun him. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry said, with a smoldering look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore looked doubly surprised, one his spell seemed to just vanish into thin air and two Harry knew exactly who he was. He had heard Harry was in Diagon Alley and came to see about retrieving him finally and did not hear about the whole Apprentice of Merlin thing.

Albus was staring at Harry, the staff he held was putting out a tremendous amount of power, and if Harry could use a staff it meant he was a Mage, which was not good for Albus. He looked trained, very well trained. If another Mage had trained him, he'd be in for a world of trouble. "Harry, you know who I am?" Harry nodded with a wicked grin. "Oh yes, I do indeed, left me to suffer at the hands of the Dursley's to keep me meek, abused and eager to leave that place so i'd do whatever you wanted me to. You need to know something here and now old man. Merlin is unhappy with you. He has seen your schemes and plans and he has told me of them all. I am his Apprentice, Myrddin Emrys, Lord of Avalon has sent me to avenge my parents, to fix my past and confront it, and to finally put an end to Voldemort once and for all."

Dumbledore watched as Harry's phoenix glared at him balefully and then transported herself and Harry out of the area before Dumbledore could do much of anything. Dumbledore had been so focused he did not see Sirius Black's animagus form hiding behind Harry nor when Harry reached back and grabbed the dog just before he vanished into golden flames. They all appeared inside a castle that many would love to find, but never would. Merlin had told him of his home before Avalon, it was Merlin's Castle. It was a huge sprawling castle with large incredibly thick and magic reinforced walls. The place was built as a fortress.

It was also protected by some of the most ridiculous wards around rivaling that of Avalon itself with its security. It was located in Northern England amongst a bunch of unpopulated land filled with muggle farms. Harry set about finding Sirius and he a pair of rooms and Arturia rode on his shoulder as they walked through the huge castle. They found a pair of rooms side by side on the 3rd floor, the castle was designed as a home, rather than a school or place of teaching so there were ballrooms, dining halls for both formal and casual dining.

There were about 100 bedroom suites that would make the most opulent muggle hotel seem just horrible in comparison. The dungeons had prison cells, potions labs, an alchemy lab that Harry recognized was almost the exact same as the one in the Tower back on Avalon. They didn't know all this castle contained, neither did Harry but he and Sirius were more than game to explore a bit every day to find the secrets it contained and kept safe for over a thousand years.

Harry was having a blast with his Godfather at Merlin Castle, they would go explore the Castle and draw out a map, Sirius told him he, Harry's father and Remus had done this at Hogwarts. Surprisingly enough Sirius was the one who did the charm work and not his mum or Remus. Remus, James and Peter went all over the castle exploring and finding hidden things. They drew up the map and Sirius charmed it and secured it with the Marauder's passphrase 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Harry got a kick out of that and Sirius just smirked at him.

Two months had gone by, Harry and Sirius had managed to find and map most of the places in the castle. They made two copies of the map for the castle and kept one pinned up in the Master's study which Harry claimed as Merlin enchanted the castle to only accept another Mage First Class as its owner knowing he wouldn't have children to inherit it. A few rooms would only open with Harry being present, and wouldn't let Sirius in those rooms conjuring a shield to block his access after Harry went through. This always made Sirius pout at the castle in disappointment. "Awww! Come on! I just wanna go inside and take a quick peek! I can't even use any mage stuff anyway!"

Harry heard his Godfather whine and he laughed when the shield just got stronger, visibly. Sirius pouted some more before realizing it wouldn't work and merely sat down with a huff on a conjured chair. Harry found a few books Merlin had written ages ago and left behind for the next Mage however Merlin already taught Harry the things in those books so he just kept them in the library. It easily dwarfed Hogwarts library with ease.

As Harry and Sirius were busy eating lunch a patronus of a wolf flew into the room and spoke. "PADFOOT! YOU RUDDY FOOL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I'LL BREAK YOUR DAMN NOSE AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL! ARRRRGGHHHH YOU ALWAYS DO STUPID THINGS LIKE THIS!" It was Remus Lupin, he was not happy with Sirius who was laughing his head off nearly at the patronus as it winked out, having given its message.

"So Remus knows you are innocent I take it?" Sirius nodded through his laughter. "Yes, I sent him a letter with Merlin's help while on Avalon to inform him of what was going on. I didn't tell him where I was or who I was with purely for security concerns alone. That island is not my secret to give away, not like I could get to it anyway, I haven't the foggiest idea where the hell it actually is." Sirius informed Harry, having finally stopped laughing.

"Should we bring Remus here?" Harry asked Sirius who thought about it. "Depends, he's a bit of a Dumbledore fan, we'd have to make sure he was okay first." Harry nodded and finished his meal and called Arturia who landed on his shoulder with a chirp and a trill and nuzzled him gently. "Hello girl, feel like going to see an old friend?" She trilled happily and nodded again and flashed him into a dingy cabin somewhere in England and a man stood up aiming a wand at Harry.

"Who are you?" Remus said, his voice hard.

"You don't recognize me Moony? I'm hurt, i'm shocked, and hurt. My Uncle Moony doesn't remember me, I feel so unloved." Harry smirked at Remus who blinked and then looked closer at Harry and heard the man sniff a few times getting his scent. "H-Harry?! Harry Potter!?" Harry started clapping. "Congratulations! It is I, the great and ever so handsome Harry Potter, I am here to process you and get you on your way should you pass all the screenings properly. Shall we begin? Excellent!" He grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him over to a chair and pushed him into and sat down across from Moony conjuring a clipboard and clicky-pen.

Harry clicked the pen and began, Remus was so confused he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"First question, Have you now, or have you ever, betrayed the Potter family for any reason regardless of how big or small the offense?" Remus jolted and immediately answered. "No! Never! James and Lily were my friends, they helped me through so much, especially James." Harry scribbled down the reply and moved onto the next question.

"Second question, Do you now, or have you ever supported Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort?" Another vehement denial came from Remus and a scandalized look appeared on his face.

"Third question, What are your thoughts on Albus Dumbledore, and how he has handled the war so far?" Remus stopped short at that question, it was an intriguing one, he answered honestly, wondering what the hell he was being cleared for. This was oddly reminding him of confidential security clearance he used to get back during the first war with Voldemort. "He has done what he can with what he has. He has no army, only a small group of 20-30 people to fight back. He thwarts what important attacks he can. That being said, his handling of your placement was...less than satisfactory to me. He went so far as to bar me from seeing you. I no less tried to find you but I had no idea where he put you and wards stopped me from finding you via magic."

"Fourth question, If asked, would you join me in a small group of people looking to effect enormous world sweeping changes, to create a utopia for all magical races?" Remus stared at Harry, his mouth open as he tried to answer that question, would he? Hell yes he would! "Yes, I would, without reservation."

Harry nodded and paused as he was writing that down and added an addendum. "Even if one of the people in said small group is quite annoying, changes into a big black dog and never takes anything seriously, except for his name?" Remus blinked a few times before he began to laugh, quite hard at the description of his old friend and nodded. "Yes, that would be fine by me, after I throttle him for disappearing." Harry chuckled.

"Remus, I want you to know something before anything else happens, how you are with this next part will determine if you can join us." Remus straightened and looked at him with a firm nod, noticing this was a serious portion of the conversation. "I will be killing people Remus." Remus John Lupin stared right into the eyes of his cub, his only remaining pack other than Sirius and he saw the determination to kill those responsible for everything that had happened in his life.

Remus nodded firmly one and spoke with an edge to his voice. "I imagined as much Harry, believe me, when I heard how you were treated at that place...let's just say I tried really hard to keep myself from going down there and slaughtering the lot of them in their sleep with a cursed dagger or something. So, do you mind me asking where you've been all this time?" Harry blinked in actual surprise. "You mean you don't know?" Remus shook his head no and waved around. "I'm not exactly in the loop at the moment." Harry snorted and nodded. "Well, when I was six I got a present, the first present I remember getting since I had been at the Dursley's."

Remus growled low in his throat and his eyes flashed an amberish yellow, a sign the wolf was itching to get out. "I know Remus, trust me, the way I am now I could wipe them from existence with a thought but I won't do that. They were merely disgusting people, scum. Voldemort, the Death Eater's. They are the poison, the problem, and the plague. Dumbledore left me in that place Remus, on purpose. He knew exactly how they would treat me." Harry told Remus firmly and the old wolf rocked back in his chair in open shock and horror.

"He...LEFT YOU THERE ON PURPOSE!?" Magic began leaking off of Remus and even though it was a pittance to Harry's Aura if he was trying, it was impressive for a wizard. Harry thought being a werewolf had something to do with it." "Yes, he did, my mentor told me when he rescued me and sent me the present, which i'll get back to." Remus nodded and stifled his rage with much effort and sat back down as he had stood up in his anger.

"The present contained a note, a note that said magic existed and that I was wanted to be taught the magical arts. The present contained a pocket watch that told the correct time and all. The note said this pocket watch was a teleportation device. I didn't believe it obviously, even though the present was found floating in mid air and I could not find anything holding it up. The note said after I finished reading it that it would turn into a puppy for one minute, and it did. That note was from Myrddin Emrys also known as-" "MERLIN!?" Remus interrupted in a yelling shout of shock.

"The one and the same Remus, Sirius has met him, when he did, he fainted. Literally, I can show you the memory." Remus stared at Harry like he had gone insane. "You...you're not joking this time are you?" Harry shook his head. "No Remus, I am the Apprentice of Merlin Ambrosius. Since the age of 6 I have trained under him, mastering the mystical arts in all its forms. Forms lost to modern day wizards. Fire a spell at me, the darker the better and watch." Remus slowly took his wand out and aimed it at Harry and thought about what he should cast, he said darker the better. He would make sure first. "How dark can I go Harry? I know some pretty dark curses from the war..."

"Let me put it this way Remus, Unforgiveables allowed." Harry said with a stone face and absolute certainty. Remus blinked and nodded, going for the Imperio. "Very well Harry, Imperio." Harry didn't even move, the spell stopped in mid-air and then Remus watched amazed as Harry stared at it and it began to shift around and change into a red bolt which then launched right back at him and nailed Remus right in the chest.

Remus began laughing his head off at an overpowered cheering charm that had hit him and suddenly it was cancelled off by Harry. Remus stared at Harry and then flung a number of regular and dark curses. All of them stopped in mid-air just like before. Only this time he didn't change them, just made them fizzle out of existence. Remus blinked and sat down rather automated like. "That...i've never seen anything like that in my entire life, nor have I ever read any book that describes it." Harry smiled gently and nodded. "Yes, that is because for over 1000 years there has not been another Mage born since Merlin. Until me."

"You're a Mage? What class?" Harry grinned. "Oh fuck me." Remus said, and didn't bother trying to correct his language. "First?" Harry nodded, his grin firmly in place. "Trained...by Merlin…?" Harry again, nodded, the grin wider now. "Ohhhhh fuuuuucccckkkk..." Harry had his biggest grin on his face now at that reaction, it was exactly the one he wanted. "Ohhhhh yes Remus! The world, is in for a treat, so, do you want in?" Remus sat back in his chair with a thump and looked at Harry. "This is going to be insane isn't it?" Harry kept on grinning and didn't move or speak. Remus sighed even more, that damn Potter grin, James did the same damn thing when he got any of his brilliant ideas for pranks that usually went horribly wrong.

"Yeah, fuck it, i'm in." Remus said throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Harry snickered. "Excellent Remus, you're not going to regret it, by the way, Padfoot told me you like books and such?" Remus nodded curious. "Where we are going, I have a library older than Hogwarts itself, containing at least a quarter more books than Hogwarts does and almost every single one of them are either no longer in print or are believed to have been destroyed and no copies exist." Remus began salivating like a deranged crack addict from Downtown London and Harry laughed his head off at the look. "That's exactly how Padfoot described how you look when discovering new books!"

"Where are we going Harry? How long?" Harry calmed his laughter to some snickers and answered. "Might want to bring anything you value with you, we're going to Merlin's Castle. He's not there, he's on Avalon in his Tower most likely. Crazy old mage..." Harry trailed off and Remus blinked before running about casting pack charms on all his stuff and soon the dingy cabin was all but bare and Remus shrunk his things and then pocketed them. "Done." Harry held an arm out and mentally called for Arturia. She flamed in on golden flames and gently perched on his arm with a beautiful song of greeting to him and he smiled and pet her front plumage gently.

She cooed at his attention and nuzzled his hand a few times. "Remus, this is my good friend and familiar Arturia, Arturia this is my pretty much Uncle Remus Lupin, otherwise known as Moony the rompin' stompin' werewolf." Remus jolted and looked at Harry with worry. "You know?" Harry nodded. "Merlin told me, he told me all about my parents and their friends in much detail, he can scry any location at any given time regardless of wards. Now, come on, let us go see Padfoot." Harry held out an arm for Remus to grab onto which he did securing a tight hold and Harry nodded to Arturia who trilled in song taking them away in golden flames.

Harry and Remus arrived In the Entry way for Merlin's Castle and Remus looked around his jaw dropping. "Holy shit." There was gold trimming that lined most of the walls and pillars in the room. The floor made of a smooth polished black marble that looked amazing. The candelabra was gold and the wax dripping off vanished once in free fall never hitting the floor. "Welcome to my new home Remus, come, let's find Padfoot shall we?"

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and opened it and placed a finger on it and smirked at the werewolf. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Remus startled and came over to see the map fill out and he saw it was not his map he helped to make for Hogwarts but one for Merlin's Castle.

"Messrs Padfoot and Shift are proud to present the Marauder's Map (For Merlin's Castle!)" Remus recited off the page and chuckled. "Figures Padfoot would love to do something like this, where is that mutt anyway?" Harry smirked, the old map for Hogwarts didn't do this either. "Map, search for Sirius Black." The map shifted and changed showing an actual screen saying _Searching for Sirius Black…_

It kept flashing that until it vanished and an area of the castle appeared on the map with Sirius' name showing him stationary in the Library. "Oh, how lucky, he's in the library, come on i'll show you the way." He handed the map to Remus who took it carefully. "Keep that, you'll want it to get around this place, its bigger and more convoluted than Hogwarts is according to Sirius." Remus gave a nod and followed Harry occasionally looking at the map as it updated as he moved just like the old one. It showed Harry standing next to him and even Arturia was on the map as well. Remus was impressed, maybe that was because they had direct access to the wards and not the hijacked access that Sirius and he had cobbled together.

Harry lead him to the library doors and it looked fairly big on the map but he didn't know what to expect with a castle owned and probably built by Merlin. Harry waved a hand and the doors opened inward gently and Remus looked inside and gasped in shock. "I...can't see the back of the room." Harry chuckled. "Yeah, it's big, it was expanded with some really top notch rune work when it was built. It can adjust itself for more or less books as needed. Come on, he's over this way." Harry lead the stunned Remus through the stacks, some of the books he saw he had never even heard of and some he heard of as myth. He honestly thought he saw the Necronomicon a few shelves back.

As soon as he saw Sirius he handed Harry the map and took out his wand and began launching prank spells galore at Padfoot who, seemingly knowing he was targeted did an artful back flip to avoid them and a shield to block the additional hexes sent by Moony. Remus was astounded and stopped firing. "You damn mutt! How the hell did you do that!" Sirius grinned. "Well, hello to you too Moony. Long time no see, how're you doing?" Remus sighed. "Yes, hello Sirius, you mangy mutt, send me a letter out of the blue, with some newspaper clipping and tell me to look at the rat. Imagine my shock and surprise when I see it was our traitorous friend Peter. Then, you never sent a damn thing to me and I couldn't even get any owls to you!"

Padfoot nodded all through that mini-rant and Harry was chuckling. "We were on Avalon Moony, Owls can't find it. No one or nothing can unless Merlin allows it. As for how I did that rather amazing piece of dodging well, you learn to get the hell out of the way when you duel with Harry." Said young man merely smirked when Remus looked at him and raised his hand calling his staff. It appeared out of thin air or so it seemed and smacked into his hand, the emerald at the top lighting with a glowing green energy filling the room.

"Care to test your luck Remus?" The old wolf vehemently shook his head no staring at the staff, he would get absolutely destroyed. Everyone had a good laugh at that and Harry let his staff go and it vanished once more to be called later. Harry and the two Marauder's had a good time while they all caught up on what had been happening. Harry had Remus move into a room just down from his own and showed him the very incredibly sturdy prison cells in the dungeons.

"For your transformation I figured, you may have Wolfsbane but, it prevents any accidents and such." Moony nodded with a smile. "Indeed Harry, thank you, this will be perfect. This Castle is enormous, I wonder how many people Merlin had living here when he lived here." Harry laughed. "Believe it or not, only him and his servants lived here. They just made food and did the linens and things, the Castle is enchanted to clean itself as much as it can." Remus chuckled and they left to go back upstairs to find Sirius who was out of the library and reading in one of the many sitting rooms in the castle.

Remus remembered something as they got to the room where Sirius was reading a book and he looked at Harry. "You're an animagus? Shift is your Marauder name, I know Padfoot was the one who gave it to you. What's your form?" Harry chuckled, as did Sirius. "I have no set form, I am a Shapeshifter, I can take whatever form I please, it's a Mage power. It's like a Metamorphmagus only better. I can become any person, any animal and any insect or arachnid. Thus the name Shift." Remus blinked a few times and stared at Harry. "Prove it." Remus challenged.

Harry did so, with extreme pleasure as he transformed into a fox, then a bear, then a phoenix, even going so far as to flash around the room, the bonus of being a shifter was he got the powers of magical creatures. Harry changed into an acromantula next and then back to himself, the entire time Remus was gawking and Harry decided to mess with him and turned into Remus. "Hey Remus, i'm Remus." In Remus' own voice and the old wolf just kind of stared oddly at Harry. "That is just creepy." Sirius snorted. "He found a picture of my mum, and turned into her, I nearly died of a heart attack when he did it."

Remus lost his composure hearing that knowing how much Sirius hated his mother and that she was dead so seeing her standing there shouting at him would have scared the crap out of Padfoot. Remus was busy laughing uncontrollably while Sirius and Harry chuckled along, it was a funny prank and Sirius gave all the credit to Harry once he came out of his fear-induced comatose state when Harry shifted back into his normal form. Harry was very glad Merlin taught him how to shapeshift.

Flashback Avalon the Tower…

 _Harry and Merlin were in the training room and Merlin was detailing to Harry the usefulness of shapeshifting saying that a Mage was able to change into anyone or any creature so long as the Mage knew what that person looked like. "Now Harry, this is a very unique skill, have I told you about Metamorphmagus'?" Harry shook his head. "Well, they are witches and wizards who can alter their bodies to look like other people, even their voice. There is currently only one in the world at the moment and they primarily have descended from the Black family as that is where the ability first appeared and has since come from."_

 _Harry nodded, listening and remembering this for later as it could be useful, who knows. "You are a Mage, and therefore a Shapeshifter if you are Class 1, which you are, a Class 3 or 2 Mage cannot shapeshift, they don't have enough magic to do it." Harry followed along and motioned for Merlin to continue. "We shall start off small, but just so you can see what this ability can do, observe." Merlin shifted into a copy of Arturia and trilled at him in phoenix song then flashed about the room, he then shifted into a human once more only not as himself, but as Harry! Both Harry's stood facing each other and Harry(the real one) said. "Well, that's only slightly creepy."_

 _Merlin chuckled and changed back into himself. "That's just a small demonstration but as a shapeshifter you gain the abilities of any creature you turn into this includes phoenix travel, which isn't exactly needed by you since you have a phoenix and can teleport through wards regardless, but still. Now, I want you to focus on your magic within, and call upon it as you always do, only this time you will stop it from coming out and contain it to every cell of your body. You must will the magic to change you into the creature you wish to become, I'd suggest something you are very familiar with at first, like Arturia."_

 _Slowly but surely Harry began to shrink and change into the golden phoenix that was his companion and Harry gave an experimental flap of his wings and lifted into the air and trilled happily as he zoomed about the room with Merlin watching, a pleased smile on his face. Harry landed and changed back, also slowly, with practice the changes would get better and faster to the point he could change instantly. Harry practiced this new ability every single day for a minimum of 4 hours a day until he had perfected it to his liking, this included studying on various creatures he found useful._

End Flashback …

The three Marauder's, as Harry was fully a Marauder having been given a Marauder name and even worked on the Map for Merlin's Castle with Sirius. The Marauder's, once four members, then for a while, there was only one, Remus thinking Peter dead, knowing James was dead and Sirius a traitor. Now they were three, and they were growing closer as the days past, Remus and Harry talked a lot, since he was still new to being around Harry and the young Mage thought he should get to know his surrogate Uncle Moony.

One day, Remus and Harry were alone, Padfoot was off sleeping as he had decided to get completely hammered drunk the night before and had yet to wake. Remus only had a few and Harry didn't drink, not because of his age, no one could really stop him if he wanted to drink. He owned the castle they lived in, and had funky Mage powers like Telekinesis to bring booze to him if he so desired. No, Harry didn't drink because for a Mage alcohol was not a good thing to drink, the alcohol somehow dulled a Mage's connection to their magic, when Merlin had told him this he merely shrugged, he didn't really want to end up all messed up like Padfoot anyway.

The two Marauders, one old and one new, were reading in the library in a few comfy chairs facing each other. Remus was reading a book he had found on the shelves called _Defensive Magic, why it doesn't matter._ Harry had heard of the book but never read it, he wondered what kind of information it held, mainly due to the title somehow suggesting that Defensive magic was useless for some reason. It was October 31st 1994, Remus had been with them for just under a year now. Harry looked at Remus and frowned, Remus noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "What's up cub?" Harry looked around, feeling something trying to connect with his magic without his consent. "Someone, or something, is trying to connect to my magic. It's not Merlin, he would just come here to see me, and it's nothing I did."

Elsewhere in Scotland, Hogwarts Castle, Great Hall…

"The Goblet of Fire will now choose the champions!" Dumbledore said magnanimously while placing his hand on the cup and hoping the cup would force Harry to the castle. It shot a red flamed beam up and a piece of paper fell down which Dumbledore caught and read. "The Champion for the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Fleur Delcour!" Cheers from the Hall as the pretty blond Veela walked to the front and went through the doors to the Trophy room. Another beam of red flames shot another paper out with Albus once more catching it.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!" The Drumstrang boys began hooting and cheering for Victor as he too joined Fleur. Another paper shot into the air which Dumbledore dutifully snatched and read. "The Hogwarts Champion, is Cedric Diggory!" Hogwarts students cheered, regardless of house, as it was a matter of school pride, not house pride. One of the only times the students of Hogwarts would unanimously support something.

"Our three champions have been chosen! Now to the rules for the tourna-" Dumbledore was stopped as the Goblet of Fire turned red once more and began swirling the red fire around the cup at an increasingly fast pace. Dumbledore eyed it warily, this was not supposed to happen. Finally however, the cup shot a piece of paper into the air, and Dumbledore grabbed it almost automatically and held in his glee while turning the paper over to see the name of Harry Potter on it and he did while internally exalting in glee he solemnly said the name. "Harry Potter."

Everyone was whispering and talking back and forth, they all knew Harry didn't go to Hogwarts, so was wondering who had entered him as no one had seen him around the castle and it surely would have been gossip of the year if he had been seen. "Seeing as Mr. Potter is not here we shou-" "I am here old man, and it is LORD Potter." A voice said from directly behind Albus who actually jumped and spun in shock and came face to face with Harry Potter, holding his staff with his phoenix sitting on his shoulder. Harry was wearing his customary flowing white robes that seemed to be alive almost and he stared Albus in the eyes and grinned at him sadistically, making Albus wonder what Harry had planned.

"To all those gathered in this hall, I would like to announce something, I Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter hereby swear on my life and magic I did not enter my name into this Goblet in any way, nor did I ask anyone to do it for me, so I say, so mote it be." A flash of light came off Harry and he was still alive and then casted a Lumos in his bare hand, making everyone stare at the wandless magic. "Now that part is over with, I shall not be participating in the tournament as it would be incredibly unfair to the other Champions for one, and two, I just don't feel like it really."

Dumbledore inwardly grinned. "Harry, you have been bound by a magical contract, you have no choice." Harry smiled widely at Albus for that. "Oh, why of course Headmaster, you are exactly right, the Goblet formed a magical contract with me, however, I am not a Wizard. I am a Mage First Class and because of this, I have a great deal more magic than most, observe if you will please." Harry pointed the staff at the goblet and a pulse wave of magic released from his staff and hit the Goblet causing the flames to immediately die out and would never be relit again. "The Goblet has been rendered inactive, the contracts it held are null and void. A Mage has no need to compete in such a contest, I could defeat every last person in this hall, simultaneously, it is not fair I participate and further more you all want to watch teenagers compete in a blood sport, I declare that all of you, are sick and twisted wretches not fit to lick the bottom of a Death Eater's shoes."

Everyone was looking incredibly ashamed of themselves at that moment and Albus was looking like he swallowed a large lemon drop, he was not happy, this was not going as he wanted it to. "Furthermore, I have something else to announce, because as of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament is banned from ever using this school for its location, or any student in any of its tasks be they champion or otherwise. So I say, as the Lord of this castle in absence of the other three I Lord Harry James Potter Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor do hereby command Hogwarts to awaken. Your heir calls to you Madame Hogwarts!"

The castle shook and rumbled and Dumbledore was raging pissed now, Harry was Lord Gryffindor, he held more power over Hogwarts than Albus did and that made the Headmaster incredibly mad. " **Lord Gryffindor, I awaken to do as you command, what do you wish of me.** " Harry smirked at the astonished faces, good ole Hogwarts. "I command you Madame Hogwarts to banish the Goblet of Fire from these grounds, allow it never to return, it is a mere prop now and will never again be used to select children to play in a blood sport." The Goblet was gone in a flash. " **It is done my Lord Gryffindor.** " The booming omnipresent female voice told him.

"Excellent, now, to the two schools who came for this tournament, I must apologize, this has nothing to do with you, this is an internal Hogwarts and British matter, so I do apologize for canceling the tournament, I do not apologize to possibly saving the lives of the three people chosen to compete. If they still want to, go ahead, but it will be by their own will, not that damned Goblet forcing them to compete like some kind of slave. Either way, I think my work is done here, Hogwarts, restrict any and all Dark Mark's of Voldemort from entering the castle, and raise the ancient defense wards until I give command to shut them down."

The castle rumbled and Snape and Karkaroff fell to their knees grabbing their left arm before they were vanished by a bright light and then they were gone, merely to the outside of the wards, since they still carried the mark it was time for them to go. Albus looked even worse then and finally lost it, he attacked Harry. He was so angry he had no concept that others were around him and he was showing his true self for the first time. Albus was attacking Harry with everything he had, dark curses unforgiveables, which caused silent shock from everyone, not to mention trying to use a soul removing curse on Harry. None of these spells even came close to hitting Harry as he just used energy manipulation and reduced them into nothing.

"YOU IDIOT BOY! YOU HAVE RUINED MY PLANS! ALL MY PLANS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU! CRUCIO! AVADA KEDAVRA! SECTUMSEMPRA!" Albus was spitting out more dark curses than anyone had seen in a very long time and the Auror's off to the side, were patiently waiting for Harry to either kill him or knock him out to take Albus to Azkaban for life. He had used a total of 13 unforgiveables on him so far and the number was going up.

"I don't know why you are so angry over this, I mean if anything this just cemented what I thought about you for years now. You are a manipulative old bastard Dumbledore, your time in the magical world is at an end, but no, I won't kill you. I easily could for launching a killing curse and Crucio at me a half dozen times each. No...i have something special planned for you..." Harry burnt Dumbledore's wand in his hand causing bad burns which made the man roar in agony and rage all at once.

"I Harry James Potter, Mage First Class do hereby use my ability to seal a wizards magic upon one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. His magic shall remain sealed for the rest of his life, this can only be undone by myself, or Merlin, and I can promise you, it will never happen. So I say, so mote it be." As soon as Harry finished speaking, Albus' magic was sealed away for good, no amount of wizards and witches would ever be able to undo it, only a Mage First Class could, seeing as a second and third class Mage wouldn't have the power to overcome the binds on the magic.

"Enjoy life as a muggle Albus, you were the one responsible for this, not me. I am merely protecting myself from further actions against you. Now, seeing as you are no longer a wizard, you do not belong in the magical world any longer, well, I can think of one place. AURORS!" They came forward with big grins on their faces and cuffed him. Albus called to Fawkes, who flashed into the room and was suddenly hit with a stasis charm and floated in the air, asleep held up by magic. "Nice try Albus, I have a phoenix too, only mine chose me on purpose and was not illegally and immorally bound to you through a dark ritual. You disgust me you pathetic pile of shit. Fawkes the Phoenix, be free once more from your curse." Harry's staff shot a white lance of energy at the floating Fawkes and shattered the bindings the firebird had on him forcing him to help Albus.

Fawkes was let go and he flapped confusedly before he saw Harry and chirped flying over to him and landing on his shoulder. "Hey there buddy, feeling better now?" Fawkes nodded and nuzzled him. "You wanna come with me when I leave? I know some other phoenixes that might like you." Fawkes gave another nod and Harry chuckled as he watched Albus be chained like a dog and hauled off out of the castle. "Hogwarts, as Lord Gryffindor I hereby take control of this school, disband the board of Governors and take my rightful place as Founder's Heir." Hogwarts rumbled once more. " **It is done Lord Gryffindor, the castle, grounds and wards are yours.** " Came the booming female voice over the room.

"Wonderful! Now, I believe you other two schools have no reason to be here, kindly vacate the grounds as soon as you can, the Tournament is dead, and shall never again be hosted on these grounds or have anything to do with the children who call this castle home, no matter how much time has passed." Dutifully, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang got up and left the castle, and soon were on their way home. Harry stood in the Great Hall while everyone stared at him in awe. "Now, could I have whoever was in charge of this place before the Dark Headmaster got hauled off in the Headmaster's office in 10 minutes, i'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you all, enjoy your evening."

Harry vanished from the spot and was in the office of the Headmaster and he destroyed anything that had belonged to Albus that wasn't the pensieve or memories he found he didn't need it but others might. About 10 minutes later saw Minerva McGonagal and Filius Flitwick walk into the office, the guardian gargoyle merely moved to let them in, no password was needed. "Ah, am I to presume you two are the ones who basically ran things before all the excitement tonight?" They both nodded. "Yes Lord Gryffindor, I am the Deputy Headmistress of the school, and Filius often served in the role for various reasons if I was indisposed at the time."

Harry gave a happy nod. "Excellent, even better, now Madame McGonagal, I have disbanded the board of governors as you know however what you do not know is why I did it. I am going to revolutionize this school, I am going to dump so much money and talent into this school we will once more be Europe's best, because right now, we are not by any stretch thanks widely to that useless clown Snape and his abomination of the practice of teaching. I will find us a better Potions Master or Mistress, one that doesn't hate everything that moves and isn't a damn Death Eater." Both Professor's looked at each other and then back at Harry with happy looks on their faces and Filius mumbled. "Finally, thank Merlin." Harry snorted.

"I'd not use that term anymore if I were you, Merlin doesn't like being equated to a god, he is a man like myself or anyone else. He is merely a Mage, not a deity. " Both nodded and would endeavor to stop using that expression, but after using it for so long it would be hard. "Minerva, I would like you to focus on finding us a competent History of Magic professor, the fact a ghost is teaching the same thing over and over again is disgraceful, I will focus on Potions as i'm sure I can find someone. Filius please try to find us a decent Defense teacher for next year, I shall remove the curse on the position so that the person doesn't end up leaving, so make sure they are good, test them in a few duels. I know you used to be a dueling champion, and I can't test anyone accurately since as a Mage I can just ignore any spell from a wand."

Both of them looked like they wanted to rebuke him for using their first names but one dangerous flash of Harry's eyes convinced them to just accept what was happening else they too would be leaving the castle. They both nodded and accepted their assignments. "Wonderful, I shall also be buying new brooms for the school, the ones we have are utterly terrible. If any Ministry personnel attempt to enter the grounds, Hogwarts will stop them. They are not welcome here until they have eliminated corruption in their government. Hogwarts was always, and will always be free of ministry interference, it has existed long before the Ministry was even a thought in someone's mind. This is a school, nothing more, nothing less."

They both nodded again and they were dismissed, leaving the room and closing the door behind them. Harry sat back in his new office. "Well, that went well, now time to start Phase 2."


End file.
